kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Checkmate
Checkmate is the tenth song in The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World. Lyrics Romaji= (Sebastian Michaelis) amata no sono koe yoru ni hibiku keiyaku no moto ni negau mama ni (Ciel Phantomhive) Omae wa akuma de Tada no tegoma boku no te no hira de yoru ni odoru (Sebastian) Meirei koso ga Subete (Ciel) Meirei koso ga Subete (Sebastian) Kono mi Sasage (Sebastian) Kuro ni (Ciel) Shiro ni (Sebastian) Somaru (Ciel) CHESS ni (Sebastian) Saa CHECKMATE wo (Sebastian) Ou ni (Ciel) Boku ni (Sebastian) Chikau (Ciel) Chikae (Sebastian) Shijitsu wo sasageru (Sebastian) Unmei no yoru ga Maku wo akeru Oitsumeta emono Shitomemasu ka? (Ciel) Omae wa akuma de Tada no tegoma Keredo saikyou no Shitsuji dakara (Sebastian) Meirei koso ga Subete (Ciel) Meirei koso ga Subete (Sebastian) Kono mi Sasage (Sebastian) Kuro ni (Ciel) Shiro ni (Sebastian) Somaru (Ciel) CHESS ni (Sebastian) Saa CHECKMATE wo (Sebastian) Ou ni (Ciel) Boku ni (Sebastian) Chikau (Ciel) Chikae (Sebastian)Anata no ken ni naru (Aleistor Chamber) Crystal Palace Soko ga butai (Eric Slingby) Sen no tamashii ga Hikari hanatsu (William T. Spears) Arienai koto ga Okiteimasu (Ronald Knox) Shikumareta wana ga Maneku higeki (Fred Abberline) Hannin wa dare? Dare da? (Sharpe Hanks) Hannin wa dare? Dare da? (Baldroy, Finnian & Mey-Rin) Hannin wa dare? Dare da? (Aleistor & Eric) Toki wa kitari (Sebastian) Kuro ni (Ciel) Shiro ni (William & Ronald) Somaru (Alan Humphries & Grell Sutcliff) CHESS ni (Sebastian & Ciel) Saa CHECKMATE wo (William, Ronald, Alan & Grell) CHECKMATE wo (Sebastian) Tsumi to (Ciel) Batsu ga (Fred & Sharpe) Kawasu (Alan & Grell) Aibu (Sebastian & Ciel) Ano OPERA HOUSE de (William, Ronald, Alan & Grell) OPERA HOUSE de (Eric & Aleistor) Kuro ni (Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Fred & Sharpe) Shiro ni (Eric & Aleistor) Somaru (Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Fred & Sharpe) CHESS ni (Sebastian & Ciel) Saa CHECKMATE wo (Zen'in ) CHECKMATE wo (Sebastian) Ou ni (Ciel) Boku ni (Sebastian) Chikau (Ciel) Chikae (Sebastian) Anata no ken ni naru |-| English= (Sebastian Michaelis) Your voice echoes in the night. I will do as you wish, as stated in the contract. (Ciel Phantomhive) You are a demon, just a pawn You will dance in the night on the palm of my hand. (Sebastian) Orders are everything (Ciel) Orders are everything (Sebastian) I offer myself to you. (Sebastian) In black (Ciel) in white (Sebastian) we are dyed (Ciel) on the chess board (Sebastian) get a checkmate (Sebastian) I vow (Ciel) Vow (Sebastian) to the king. (Ciel) to me. (Sebastian) I will bring you the truth (Sebastian) The curtain rises on the fateful night shall I finish off the cornered prey (Ciel) You are a demon, just a pawn. But you are the strongest butler. (Sebastian) Orders are everything. (Ciel) Orders are everything. (Sebastian) I offer myself to you. (Sebastian) in black (Ciel) in white (Sebastian) we are dyed (Ciel) on the chess board (Sebastian) get a checkmate (Sebastian) I vow (Ciel) Vow (Sebastian) to the king. (Ciel) to me. (Sebastian) I will become your sword. (Aleistor Chamber) The Crystal Palace is the stage (Eric Slingby) A thousand souls radiate in the light (William T. Spears) Something incredible is about to happen (Ronald Knox) A trap laid to bring about tragedy (Fred Abberline) Who is the culprit? Who? (Sharpe Hanks) Who is the culprit? Who? (Baldroy, Finnian & Mey-Rin) Who is the culprit? (Aleistor & Eric) The time has come. (Sebastian) In black (Ciel) In white (William & Ronald) we are dyed (Alan Humphries & Grell Sutcliff) On the chessboard (Sebastian & Ciel) Get a checkmate. (William, Ronald, Alan & Grell) Get a checkmate. (Sebastian) Crime (Ciel) and punishment (Fred & Sharpe) exchange (Alan & Grell) caresses (Sebastian & Ciel) in that opera house. (William, Ronald, Alan & Grell) In that opera house. (Eric & Aleistor) in black (Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Fred & Sharpe) in white (Eric & Aleistor) Somaru (Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Fred & Sharpe) on the chessboard (Sebastian & Ciel) get a checkmate. (Zen'in ) get a checkmate. (Sebastian) I vow (Ciel) vow (Sebastian) to the king (Ciel) to me (Sebastian) I will become your sword Navigation pl:Checkmate Category:Musical Songs